


Dear Little Theo I Promise To You

by DarkWolf3030



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Death, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oaths & Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolf3030/pseuds/DarkWolf3030
Summary: Little Theo is born and all is changed





	Dear Little Theo I Promise To You

*James* 

I felt my phone vibrate under my pillow before I actually heard the ringtone. I blindly grabbed my phone and answered. “Hello,”I half yawned- half asked.

“James,” Burr was on the other side, he sounded near tears.

“Aaron, are you alright?” I sat up to blink away the sleep settled in my eyes.

“No time. Get Thomas and get to the hospital.”

“Why?”

“Do as he says,” Theodosia’s voice screamed from the background.

“Why-oh. Oh! Thomas get your lazy ass up!” I hurled a pillow at him. He jumped right up in a panic.

“Who’s sick! What's going on!” He tripped over a stack of books a landed on the floor.

“Get up,” I hopped over him. “We’ll be there in ten,” I told Aaron. He actually started to cry and hung up.

“What's goin on,” a sleepy Thomas asked. I threw a shirt and matching pair of shoes at him as I pulled on my boots. He just started to put the clothes on still trying to process his surroundings.

“I think Theo is in labor. Aaron wants us there now.”

“Oh, shit,” he was dressed in recorded with an energy I was glad to see.

Aaron was pacing the waiting room by the time we slid in seven minutes later. I'm sure there would be a ticket headed Thomas’s way after running a red light but hell neither of us cared. 

I pulled him into a tight hug the second I saw him. “How is she doing,”I asked concert leaking to the surface.

I could see tears welling up again. “They. They are both doing amazing.” 

“My god Thomas,” grinned embracing his friend. “You devil.”

“You wanna met her?”

“Her,” I echoed. I owed dolly some money. 

“Her,” Burr said proudly. “Come on. Theo needs to have a word with you.” He led us by an unpleasant nurse with a scrunched up face to a small room. Theo was laying in a hospital bed covered by a white blanket. She was glowing, her eyes were dropping but her smile was still powerful as she held her baby girl.

“Thomas, James,” Theo greeted softly. “I want you guys to meet little Theodosia.”

“It's a beautiful name,” I smiled which she returned. 

“Her mother's name,” she sighed then coughed as Aaron took the baby from her arms. “And her father’s eyes.” Her voice was a bit raspy after.

Aaron handed me the baby first. I was gentle, holding her with care. She was so small which is why Thomas looked terrified when he held her.

“She's not going to combust Thomas,” Theo giggled. “She's just a baby.”

“It's the baby part that scares me. He stared down at the sleeping bundle. “She's beautiful,” he told the new parents, handing the baby to her father. 

“She is.” Aaron and Theo shared a look.

“Thomas, James,” she said again. “We have been talking and seeing as neither of us has family that wants anything to do with a baby out of wedlock we were wondering if-,” she choked up a bit. “I was wondering if you would be her Godparents?” 

“Her…” I started

“...godparents,” Thomas finished quietly. 

“Just in case,” Theo assured us. “And probably on weekends when she is a moody teenager,” she joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. The baby began to cry for its mother who Burr happily handed her to her mother with glittering eyes and a calm spirit. We were still both shocked to silence but then Thomas offered me his hand. I took it and Thomas looked at them.

“We would be honored to be her Godparents.”

I woke from what a few weeks ago would have been a happy memory but was now a nightmare. A baby cry echoed through the apartment. Thomas was already getting up, there was a slight sniffle from him. “I've got her Baby. go back to bed.”

I didn't obviously. I couldn't sleep. I followed him to the second room with a small crib in it. A one-year-old baby was up, her face was red as she babbled words that came close to sounding like ‘dada.’

With both of us in our third year of college, we finally got an apartment which it was good that we did seeing as two months after we got the place we received a new resident.

Both of them were gone and it hung heavy in our hearts. Car crash. It was a night that Thomas and I had offered to watch Little Theo so they could have a night to themselves but they never came back. We got worried. The next morning we got a call telling us that we needed to sign for guardianship of Little Theo. thomas didn't let go of the baby for a few hours when he finally did I held him as he cried out all the pent-up feelings for our friends.

I still didn't want to believe it. 

Thomas held her with expert care as he moved in small bouncing circles. It didn't help much. Theo was confused as to why Aaron and big Theo weren't around. Why Mommy and Daddy were gone. You couldn't explain death to a 1-year-old no matter how hard you tried. 

“I know,” he whispered to her. “I know it hurts ‘dosia but I promise it will be okay. Hush. Hush.”

He was still coping. Aaron and he had been close friends and legal partners they had been a team and now he was gone. With no one else we inherited everything they owned so we sold it all besides the important things. The money was in an account for little Theo and the heirlooms were in a storage unit. Ready for her when she was.

Her cries slowed till she fell asleep on his shoulder. “She's going to be so smart,” he told me, “and-and so beautiful.” His voice caught. “If only Aaron could be around to see it.”

I whipped away a few of his tears with my thumb. He leaned into the touch of my hand, still holding the sleeping child. “It's unfair,” he whispered. “They were such good people.”

“Which is why we will raise her right. We will do it better than our parents.”

He smiled, “rebellious and smart like Theo. She would have been a cool mom.”

“Yet steady and calm like Aaron. He would have been the dad to meet boys with a shotgun. We will do this right, just like they would have done.”

He sighed. “I love you James, and I love this little girl even if she's not mine. Is that wrong? Are we taking what is Aaron's and Theo’s?”

“They chose us in case something happened. they would want us to love her like they would.”

“I'm sure they were expecting her to be older.”

“We can't change what happened, all we can do is our best.”

He nodded his head. “We're going to kickass as parents.” 

“Hey,” I smiled. “No cursing in front of the baby.”

“Theo would have done it.”

“And Aaron would tell her not to.”

He placed the baby softly in the crib as the light started to stream through the window. He went silent then took my left hand in his right. “Dear Little Theo I promise to you and the ghosts of big Theo and Aaron that I, Thomas Jefferson, will do my best to be there and protect my family.” He kissed my left ring finger then my nose.

“Was that supposed to be a marriage vow?”

“Theo and Aaron never got the chance and last time I checked neither did we. So this baby as our witness I pledge my soul to protect you two.” 

I gave him a small smile holding out my right hand. His left hand was heavy as I started my own vows. “ Dear Little Theo I promise to you that no matter what we will face I, James Madison, having Aaron and big Theo, and Thomas as my eyewitness, will do everything in my power to keep, you, my family out of harm’s way.” I kissed his left ring finger then his lips softly.

Theo was still quiet in her crib not aware that she was promised by one of the richest men in new york and by the most cutthroat book reader that they would protect her with their lives. The sun washed the purple nursery room and birds called out the new morning to the three mourning souls. They were a stitched together family of daddy issues and a long road ahead and behind them. They were also all they had any more.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this kinda late so sorry. this will all wrap into the college AU so just wait...for...it...


End file.
